crime_and_dogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Solomon Vager
Solomon Vega is a vigilante operating in New Lucinda, and is the second most notorious vigilante in the city. He is a close friend of Dog, and had his life saved by him, and became a vigilante for the same reason as him. Solomon is a close ally of Dog and John, occasionally doing joint crime hunts with the two. He also was Dogs housemate for a while. His advanced knowledge of Firearms and how they work, Military tactics, knowing what to do when stuff happens and Navy Seals like experience made him almost as strong as Dog himself and the two became best friends and Solly ended up living with him for a while at one point. After the fall of the Beyaz Tilki Solomon went quiet. Backstory: Solomon Jake Vega was born to half white Abraham and full black Marion Vager on the 8th of December 1987. Originally his family from Burundi he moved to Algena with his family and his 2 younger brothers Jacob (by 2 years) and Peter (by 3 years) by boat when Solomon was 6 years old to escape their country due to various mishaps. He immediately fell in love with the country. It is unknown why his family moved from Burundi to Algena but it is believed to be because a deadly sickness hit his town, as well as that Marion was pregnant at the time with their 4th child who would have been a girl and Abraham was paranoid that she wouldn't get a good future if they stayed in Burundi. Abraham was also worried that he wouldn't earn enough money to care for all 4 of them working in Burundi so he and his family moved to Algena. Sadly, the girl did not make it through birth and almost killed Marion. Solomon, also known as "Solly" by Jason was a policeman in New Lucinda for his first job until he decided to join the S.W.A.T unit 3 years after joining the force. Since 2012, he has been a special unit for them deployed in many attacks across the city. On the 7th of April 2016 in Little Mexico in New Lucinda the Beyaz Tilki were robbing a jewelry store (the poshest jewelry store in New Lucinda, The Nomero) and as all the police and S.W.A.T units were pinned down Dog was the first to show up. Dog patched him up and called for an ambulance and chased after the robbers, he caught them and roughed them up. Stopping their plans for robbing a large bank the next day. After telling Solomon all about the Beyaz Tilki and their frequent absolutely barbaric acts and him wanting to retire from his job Solomon dropped his work with the S.W.A.T and became a vigilante alongside Dog. Appearance: Solomon is an African-American with a very triangular somewhat gaunt face with very prominent cheek bones and chin. He has a slight stubble and has a dark brown Cesar haircut and dark blue eyes. He is slightly taller than Dog. Solomon wears multiple different outfits just like Dog but he primarily wears a dark grey trench coat with a black hoodie on underneath and a heavy tactical vest. He wears black dirty faded jeans with various holes and he has White and Red running shoes. He usually also wears a grey baseball cap and sunglasses and black gloves. Personality: Solomon is a lot more quiet than Dog, even to a somewhat antisocial level, but he is incredibly intelligent, level-headed and easygoing (most of the time). Despite not talking much, he seems to enjoy the company of others and seems to have quite a sense of humor hidden deep down. Weapons Used: * Customised AK-12 * Grenade Launcher * Hammer * Chain Rope * Nightstick * Glock 17 Trivia/Facts: * Solomon is a huge fan of horror movies * Solomon lived in Dog and his families house for about 6 months, Dog said he was his best friend and they used this as cover for why they went out at night saying they were going out drinking and such (In reality they were stopping crimes) * Pirate's derogatory nickname for Solomon was "Skeleton" due to his gaunt face. * He lived for many months in Dog's house with his family due to the Beyaz Tilki burning down his home. Dog pretended he was just a close friend from his "outings" ** He has a very good relationship with Quinella and Mali, with them both affectionately calling him "Uncle Solomon". When no one was at home and he was not busy Solomon would even babysit them. * This is Solomon's theme song * Despite having a very vocal dislike for video games unlike most other characters in the story Solomon really likes comic books and supposedly has a collection of over 700 different fully complete series ** He has stated his favourite comic character is Solomon Grundy from DC Comics Category:Alive Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Vigilante Category:African American Category:Male